In holographic information storage, an entire page of information is stored at once as an optical interference pattern within a thick, photosensitive optical material. This is done by intersecting two coherent laser beams within the storage material. The first, called the data beam, contains the information to be stored; the second, called the reference beam, is designed to be simple to reproduce—for example, a simple collimated beam with a planar wavefront.
The resulting optical interference pattern, of the two coherent laser beams, causes chemical and/or physical changes in the photosensitive medium: a replica of the interference pattern is stored as a change in the absorption, refractive index, or thickness of the photosensitive medium. When the stored interference pattern is illuminated with one of the two waves that was used during recording, some of this incident light is diffracted by the stored interference pattern in such a fashion that the other wave is reconstructed. Illuminating the stored interference pattern with the reference wave reconstructs the data beam, and vice versa.
A large number of these interference patterns can be superimposed in the same thick piece of media and can be accessed independently, as long as they are distinguishable by the direction or the spacing of the patterns. Such separation can be accomplished by changing the angle between the object and reference wave or by changing the laser wavelength. Any particular data page can then be read out independently by illuminating the stored patterns with the reference wave that was used to store that page. Because of the thickness of the hologram, this reference wave is diffracted by the interference patterns in such a fashion that only the desired object beam is significantly reconstructed and imaged on an electronic camera. The theoretical limits for the storage density of this technique are on the order of tens of terabits per cubic centimeter.